Undo It
by Lady Louboutin
Summary: A OneShot Songfic. Dom cheated on Kel and humiliated her, and now she is trying to get her life back on track with the help of her friends. A slight Kel/Seaver inference at the end...Please R&R!


**Disclaimer: All characters that you recognise belong to Tamora Pierce. The song belongs to Carrie Underwood and her team of songwriters! **

**I ran into not one but TWO ex-boyfriends the other day and it has left me in an awful mood and so here I am, venting some frustration! Also have ridiculous writers block with my other story so I thought this might be a good way to unblock it! So here is a songfic one shot! Woo!**

**Enjoy!**

**Undo It**

Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan slammed the door to her bedchamber and threw her glaive on the ground. Turning, she beat the stone walls of her bedchamber until her hands were raw and bleeding, and she couldn't see anything from the hot angry tears that blurred her vision. She had just come from the practice courts, and had seen _him_ with that stupid red headed vixen that _he _just had to have. The one that he just had to have notched in his belt, even if it meant forgoing everything he had had with Kel.

"ARGGHHH!" Kel screamed furiously. The sparrows fled out the open window and Jump whined and moved to safer quarters in Kel's adjoining study.

_I should have known by the way you passed me by  
There was something in your eyes and it wasn't right_

He hadn't even had the decency to let Kel know what had happenned. He ignored her at her own birthday party, and it wasn't until the wee hours of that morning that a very drunken Owen burst into Kel's rooms, telling her everything that he had seen and then joining her in crying at the 'un-jollyness' of it all. What a pair they had made, waking up the entire third floor of the western wing of the palace with their crying- in Kel's case, hysterics, because the man of her dreams had just left her for a trumped up merchant slut- and in Owen's case, crying because Kel wouldn't stop crying and it was making his head hurt.

_I should have walked but I never had the chance  
Everything got out of hand and I let it slide_

The infamous speed and accuracy of palace gossip had ensured that all the palace inhabitants were all very well informed of the adultery committed against the Lady Knight by the handsome blue eyed sergeant. Dom hadn't even bothered to come and even apologise, beg for forgiveness, or beg for anything at all. Instead, he had stayed by that tramp's side like a lovesick puppy dog, making Kel feel so stupid for every single moment she had shared with him, everything she had given him, every kiss she had bestowed upon him. She cursed the breath with which she had said "I love you always and forever" to him with, and to which he had replied in kind. She cursed him to the Chaos realms and back for how he had humiliated her.

_Now I only have myself to blame for falling for your stupid games  
I wish my life could be the way it was before I saw your face  
_

"Kel, open up!" Neal was at her door.

"NO!" She shouted back

"You can't keep doing this to yourself. None of us have properly seen you in months. Now open the door or I will blast it down," Neal threatened.

Kel hesitated, then walked towards her door and undid the latch. Neal barrelled in, followed by Faleron, Owen, Seaver and Esmond.

"What in Mithros' name have you been doing woman?" Neal demanded of her. Her rooms were an absolute mess. Clothes lay strewn everywhere, accompanied by books and random pieces of equipment. Seaver whistled quietly in amazement. This wasn't the Kel that any of them knew. She needed cheering up, that was certain. Wordlessly the knights started clearing up her space, while Kel sat helplessly and watched with Neal, who healed her torn and bloody hands. Within minutes, her room was back to its old, spotless state, and at Neal's insistence, the lit a candle to keep bad spirits from entering her room again. Neal had become rather well versed in Yamani custom thanks to Yuki.

Kel slumped onto what was possibly her bed, and tears ran down her face. She felt so stupid, humiliated and alone. She had heard what every Knight out in the training yard had been saying about her, had heard all of their jibes. She was sick of it.

_You stole my happy, you made me cry  
Took the lonely and took me for a ride  
And I wanna undo it_

"It's going to be alright Kel. We promise. We are here for you and we need you back as our Protector," Seaver said, giving her a pat on the back. His hand felt warm and comforting.

"Yeah, a stone got in my shoe the other day and I didn't know what to do!" said Merric. The knights all looked at him strangely for a minute, and then continued on as if he hadn't said anything.

"If it makes you feel any better, Dom has been cut off from the family as long as he continues courting that whore," said Neal. Esmond made an inquiring noise, which earned him a sharp look from Neal.

"I just feel so stupid about everything. I just feel so helpless and humiliated and I just don't know what to do. I tried talking to my sisters about it but they just laughed at me and told me it was my own fault and I just don't know who to go to. Shinko and Yuki are both about to give birth and I don't want to stress them out." Kel started babbling and Neal shushed her, handing her a cup of green tea that Owen had brewed.

Somewhere deep inside of Kel registered how amusing this situation was- how grown up all her friends had become. Nearly all of them were married or courting, and it showed in the delicate manner in which they were handling her that they had all had some serious education in what to do with women. _An education that stupid man could have used_, Kel thought grimly.

"Tell you what Kel," started Owen. "We are going into Corus to celebrate the Spring solstice and being back from border patrols and all, and you are joining us. It will be jolly, just like the old times."

The rest of them nodded enthusiastically.

"It's been ages since I have been into Corus," said Kel. A warm feeling stirred from deep within her, and the tiniest of smiles popped onto her lips. Mithros, it was hard to stay miserable when her friends put in some effort.

"Well that's that then." Neal stated. "I'll get the hostlers to saddle up Hoshi, and you meet us at the stables in one bells time." With that, most of the knights got up and left to start getting ready for their evening ahead.

"Kel," Seaver said, his deep voice husky, "I'm glad you're coming with us tonight. I've missed seeing you around and you shouldn't be wasting your time on people like him. Plenty of men would kill to have a woman like you as their own." He bowed to her, and straightened with a wink, then left the room.

Kel smiled. Tonight should be interesting.

_You had my heart, now I want it back  
I'm starting to see everything you lack  
Boy, you blew it, you put me through it  
I wanna undo it_

***

**Sorry if they are out of character! Let me know what you think! The song is so good, and I now feel a lot better!**

**Peace and Love, **

**Lady Louboutin**


End file.
